walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Us Back
"Take Us Back", retitled "Episode 19", is the fourth and final episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: The Final Season. It was released on March 26, 2019. Summary It’s time for the end. After years of fighting to survive, Clementine is now the leader of a community of lost children, and they’re depending on her to get them home safe. In the aftermath of an explosive mission, fire, chaos, the living and the dead all stand in her way. Can Clementine be the savior they need? Her story comes to a dramatic and heart-wrenching climax in this final episode. The night will be over soon. Plot TBA In-Game Decisions Did you trust AJ to make his own decisions? * 59% of players trusted AJ to make his own decisions. * 41% of players told AJ he wasn't ready to make his own decisions. What did you decide to add to Louis' imaginary house? (Louis route) * 38% of players decided to add a skylight to Louis' imaginary house. * 31% of players decided to add a tree house to Louis' imaginary house. * 15% of players decided to add a statue of yourself to Louis' imaginary house. * 15% of let Louis decide on the last flourish for his imaginary house. How did you rename the school? (Violet route) * 55% of players let Violet rename the school herself. * 18% of players renamed the school "Castle Violet" despite her protests. * 18% of players renamed the school "Happy Sunshine Land" with Violet. * 9% of players renamed the school "Rotting Shithole" with Violet. What did you ask AJ? * 57% of players asked AJ to kill you rather than let you become a walker. * 43% of players asked AJ to leave you and let you become a walker. Did you agree to teach Tenn? (Tenn alive) * 64% '''of players agreed to teach Tenn to be like you. * 36% of players refused to teach Tenn to be like you. '''How did you deal with Tenn? (Tenn walker) * 71% of players shot Tenn after he became a walker. * 29% of players spared Tenn after he became a walker. Ending Stats * 'Tenn - ' * 'Violet - ' * 'James - ' * 'Lilly - ' * 'Louis - ' Credits *Clementine *Alvin Jr. *Lilly (Alive or Corpse) *Violet *Louis *Tennessee *Rosie *Aasim *Willy *Ruby *James (Alive or Zombified) *Omar *Sullene *Minerva *Eddie (Flashback) *Lloyd (Flashback) *Rodney (Flashback) *Helen (Flashback) *Dorian (Determinant) *Gina *Gad *Armando (Alive or Zombified) *Michael (Alive or Zombified) *Abel (Zombified or Corpse) Impacts Season 2 No Going Back *Clementine will have a missing ring finger on her left hand if she went alone with AJ. *Clementine will have a scar on her right cheek if she stayed at Wellington. *Clementine will have a scar on her forehead if she left Wellington with Kenny. *Clementine will have "AJ" inked on her left hand if she stayed with Jane at Howe's Hardware. Season 4 *Clementine will have in her room any collectibles she has collected and put up. Done Running *Tenn's drawing will appear in Clementine's room if she put it up. The drawing will have Tenn's siblings, Sophie and Minnie, alongside AJ and Clementine (Determinant). *If Clementine told AJ he can keep Tenn's box of pencils, it will be seen in their room. *AJ will openly swear If Clementine said it was okay. Suffer The Children *Depending on if you confessed your feelings or not to Louis or Violet, they will either treat you as a romantic interest, as a close friend, or the same if you choose to remain quiet. *AJ will be wearing the shirt that the player chose among the ones provided by Louis. **The options are a Disco Broccoli shirt, Ericson's boarding school sports shirt or a Science Dog shirt. *Louis will have a gunshot wound on his upper left arm if Clementine called for Violet to shoot Lilly outside the safe zone. Lilly will as well have a arrow wound. *If Clementine did not save Violet from being kidnapped during the Delta's raid, she will hold a grudge against her that leads to a form of betrayal near the end of "Broken Toys". If the two had previously became romantically involved, then the two will no longer be together, due to the fact Violet reconnects with Minerva. *If Clementine chooses to save Violet from being kidnapped during the Delta's raid, Dorian will lack her extra appearance in "Broken Toys", meaning she will appear alive during this episode. Also, Minerva will sustain a large arrow wound to her right shoulder in the "Broken Toys" after being shot in with her own crossbow by Violet. *If Clementine saved Violet during the Delta raid, she will receive a pin-badge in "Broken Toys" depending on their relationship together. If the two were neutral (Clementine spent time with Louis or remained silent when Violet asks about their relationship), she will not reward her with any form of badge. If they became close friends, the badge will have a picture of a clementine on it. If they became romantically involved, it will have stars instead. Clementine will still be wearing it during this episode if she was given one. *If Louis was captured by the Delta during the raid, he will have no lines, due to his tongue cut out off-screen by the Delta in "Broken Toys" for talking to much during his imprisonment. *If Clementine chooses to save Louis from being kidnapped during the Delta's raid, it will result in Dorian's death during "Broken Toys", meaning she will not appear alive during this episode. Also, Minerva will be relatively unharmed and simply left unconscious by the end of "Broken Toys". Broken Toys * Abel's walker will be tied to a tree outside of Ericson if Clementine let him turn or his dead body if she chose to mercy kill him. * If Clementine chooses to stop AJ before he attacks Dorian, the survivor you saved out of Violet and Louis during the Delta's raid in "Suffer The Children" will be missing their left pinkie finger. * If Clementine chooses to allow AJ to attack Dorian, AJ will have a cut on his cheek, Dorian should technially have a peace of her left ear missing, however, she is never seen close up enough to tell * If Lilly was spared during this episode, she will be seen alive fleeing from the Delta's sinking Ship on a raft. AJ will find James mask in the water just before the encounter with Lilly, his walker will appear later in the epsiode. After seeing James as a walker AJ will drop his belief that there may be part of people still inside walkers. * If Clementine told AJ to kill Lilly in this episode, she body will be seen sliding of the deck of the Delta's Ship early on. James will still be alive, he will assist Clementine for the first part of the episode before confronting her about telling AJ to kill Lilly in the Cave and choosing to stay behind. *Depending on how Clementine chose to deal with Michael he will/won't appear alive in this episode. *If Clementine chose to only knock out Armando, he will appear alive in the background this episode before quickly being devoured by walkers. However, if killed, his walker will appear out of the water near Delta's Ship. Deaths *Gad *Gina *Sullene *Michael (If spared in "Broken Toys") *Armando (If spared in "Broken Toys") *Dorian (If Violet is saved in "Suffer The Children") *Minerva *Tennessee (Alive and Zombified, Determinant) *Louis (Determinant) *Violet (Determinant) *Rodney (Flashback) *Lloyd (Flashback) *Eddie (Flashback) *Helen (Flashback) *1 unnamed horse (Flashback) *Several unnamed scavengers (Flashback) Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Rodney. (Flashback) *First (and last) appearance of Lloyd. (Flashback) *First (and last) appearance of Helen. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Clementine. *Last appearance of Alvin Jr. *Last appearance of Violet. *Last appearance of Louis. *Last appearance of Tennessee. *Last appearance of Ruby. *Last appearance of Willy. *Last appearance of Aasim. *Last appearance of Omar. *Last appearance of Rosie. *Last appearance of Minerva. *Last appearance of Eddie. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Gina. *Last appearance of Gad. *Last appearance of Sullene. *Last appearance of Dorian (If Violet is saved in "Suffer The Children") *Last appearance of James. (Alive or Zombified) *Last appearance of Lilly. (Alive or Corpse) *Last appearance of Abel (Zombified or Corpse) *Last appearance of Michael. (Alive or Zombified) *Last appearance of Armando. (Alive or Zombified) * This episode is named after the song of the same name, "Take Us Back" by Alela Diane. This song was played during the credits of the final episode of Season 1. * This is the only episode of The Final Season not to have a Achievement dedicated to Rosie. * This episode has the fewest Achievements out of all other episodes in the Season, with only 9, 3 playthrough based and 6 optional. * This is the first and only episode in Season 4 where Clementine wields a gun. * The trailer for this episode was the first and only trailer to show a living human character being killed, this being Gad, who was shot in the face with an arrow by Clementine. * This is the first episode of The Walking Dead that allow players to control two protagonists in a single moment of action. Goofs and Errors TBA Deleted Sequences TBA Bugs TBA Promotional Poster Videos Trailer The Walking Dead Final Season "Take Us Back" Trailer, Ep. 4|Official Trailer Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. : : Category:Season 4 (Video Game) Category:Season Finales Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes